


Iankaikkinen elämä

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutta onko iankaikkinen elämä vain uskomusta, hetken harhaa vaiko lupaus jälleennäkemisestä, niin hän kysyisi itseltään ja Arminilta, jos aikaa olisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iankaikkinen elämä

**Author's Note:**

> No niin, ei sitten ihmetellä jos kuppatartunnan kuvaus ei ole ihan tieteellisen tarkkaa, mä kun kuitenkin olen teologi enkä lääkäri.

Huone oli hämärästi valaistu ja ikävä. Samettisohvat ja kaiverretut puupöydät olisivat ehkä joskus saattaneet olla kauniita, mutta nyt ne olivat pölyn peittämiä ja edustaisivat monien mielestä varmasti huonoa makua aivan noin muutenkin. Paksut punaiset verhot oli vedetty ikkunan eteen, itse asiassa Armin ei ollut koskaan nähnyt niitä avonaisina, sillä huoneen asukas omien sanojensa mukaan inhosi auringonvaloa. Nyt oli jo ilta, joten verhojen avaaminen ei enää parantaisi näkyvyyttä.

Armin sulki oven perässään. Hän oli käskenyt palvelijaansa Antoinea pysyttelemään ulkopuolella ja varmistamaan, ettei kukaan tulisi sisään, aivan niin kuin hän oli käskenyt lukuisat kerrat ennenkin. Asia ei herättänyt hänessä levottomuutta. Antoine ei kielisi, siitä Armin olisi varma. Mitä iloa hänelle olisi hyvin kohtelevan isännän maineen pilaamisesta? Armin astui muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja yritti totutella hämärään. Hän kaivoi taskustaan tulitikkuaskin ja sytytti valon öljylamppuun, joka oli sijoitettu ovea lähellä olevalle pöydälle. Hän nosti lampun käteensä ja alkoi kävellä kohti divaanisohvaa, jolta hän erotti hitaasti liikkuvan hahmon.

"Jean, oletko tokeissasi?" hän lausahti. Jean räpytteli silmiään ja näki hämärän hahmon piirtyvän divaanin toiseen päähän.

"Niukin naukin", hän vastasi laiskasti ja yritti erottaa Arminin kasvot lampun luomassa sädekehässä. Pyöreät silmät, viivaksi piirtynyt suu ja huolestunut, aikuismainen ilme. Tämän näkeminen miellytti häntä, vaikka hän vanhasta tottumuksesta nyrpisti nenäänsä paheksuvasti.

"Enkö minä ole sanonut miljoona kertaa, että et saa tulla ilmoittamatta? Näytän aivan kamalalta", hän sanoi ja haroi lyhyitä hiuksiaan. Arminin silmien välissä oleva ryppy syveni aavistuksen.

"Sinä olet sairas", hän sanoi hiljaa ja istuutui lamppu sylissään sohvan päätyyn. Jean ei ollut tavannut häntä pariin kuukauteen, ja hän yritti siristellä silmiään nähdäkseen, oliko jokin muuttunut. Lihaksia särki.

"Toden totta. Minä olen kuolemansairas", hän totesi Arminille huolettomaan sävyyn. Tämä tarkasteli Jeanin kasvoja, miehen käsiin ilmestyneitä punaisia pilkkuja ja silmiä, jotka näyttivät sameilta mutta niissä oli yhä nähtävissä se oveluus, josta hän Jeanin niin hyvin tunsi. Armin hivuttautui lähemmäs ja asetti lamppua likemmälle tarkastellakseen kasvoja, suoraa nenää, hoikkia leukaperiä, mantelinmuotoisia silmiä.

"Kasvoissasi ei ole ihottumaa tai paiseita", hän sanoi toteavaan sävyyn. Jean kallisti päätään ja hymyili hieman (Armin huomasi että häneltä oli pudonnut hammas).

"Paholainen tiesi millä avuilla minä tätä työtä teen! Hän pehmitti pääni ja iski sydämeen mutta kasvot ja alapää säästyivät" hän nauroi. Armin ei nauranut, hänen sisuksiaan kylmäsi. Hän oli ollut tietoinen Jeanin taudista jo vuosia ja vaatinut tätä käyttämään suojausta ollessaan hänen kanssaan sillä tavoin. Eivät he tosin olleet tehneet sitä aikoihin. Jos joku muu kuin Antoine tietäisi tästä suhteesta, joka oli ollut heidän välillään jo Herra tiesi kuinka kauan, tämä henkilö olisi varmaan kysynyt että eikö kannattaisi mieluummin olla jonkun terveen kanssa. Mikäli siis kykenisi pahennukseltaan. Mutta silloin Armin vastaisi, ettei se tuntuisi samalta jonkun muun kanssa. Jos hän ei ollut Jeanin luona, niin hän oli mieluiten yksin, ja yksinäisyys oli pidemmän päälle kurjaa.

Jean oli pukeutunut smaragdinvihreään silkkiaamutakkiin, ja hän ojenteli jalkojaan divaanilla. Armin oli ennen lähtöään kaupungista palkannut lääkärin katsomaan Jeania aina kun oli tarpeen, eivätkä hänen kirjeensä olleet tuoneet paljoakaan hyviä uutisia. Lääkäri oli kuvannut miehen tulleen hulluksi: hänellä oli ollut rajuja harhoja ja muita kohtauksia. Hän oli määrännyt Jeanin mielisairaalaan, mutta tämä oli karannut ja sallinut lääkärin jatkaa käyntejään vain sillä ehdolla, ettei häntä enää saisi viedä häntä takaisin. Arminin ja lääkärin ei auttanut muu kuin suostua. Nyt mies oli rauhoittunut, mutta lääkäri oli etukäteen varoittanut että se oli ainoastaan oire voimien vähenemisestä ja näin ollen lähestyvästä kuolemasta.

Jean levitti käsiään vaivalloisesti.

"Miksi et tule lähemmäksi? Minä en viivy täällä enää kauaa. Sinä olit ensimmäiseni, ja jos minä saisin päättää niin myös viimeiseni! Kyllä minussa on vielä..." hän sanoi ja katsoa napitti Arminiin. Tämä pudisti päätään hitaasti.

"Lopeta houriminen, Jean. Sinä ole sairas, sinun pitää levätä", hän mutisi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ankeassa huoneessa, joka oli joskus ollut upea salonki.

Armin ja Jean olivat tunteneet polvenkorkuisista asti, heidän isänsä olivat liikekumppaneita ja he olivat varttuneet samalla alueella muiden hyväosaisten kanssa. Armin muisti viisitoistavuotiaan Jeanin, rusoposkisen, älykkään ja karismaattisen. Hänen isällään herra Kirsteinillä oli paljon omistuksia, mutta hän oli jo vuosia sitten tehnyt selväksi ettei luottanut Jeanin arviointikykyyn vaan halusi jakaa perinnön kahden vanhemman sisaruksen kesken. Mutta Jean ei ollut jäänyt neuvottomaksi, hän oli sattunut voittamaan laukkakisoissa jonkin verran rahaa, ostanut oman huoneiston ja alkoi omaisuutensa turvin pitää juhlia muille ylimystön jäsenille. Hän ei jaksanut käydä kouluja, mutta oli oppinut tietonsa muualta, eriskummallisista matkapäiväkirjoista, hämyisten pubien asiakkailta, isänsä liikekumppanien välisistä keskusteluista. Eikä ihmisiä lopulta hänessä edes kiinnostanut hänen ymmärtämyksensä maailmasta, vaan hänen karismansa, kuinka hän osasi puhua kenet tahansa pyörryksiin.

Arminin korvat punottivat kun hän ajatteli miten Jean oli elättänyt itsensä sen kymmenisen vuotta kun hän oli asunut poissa vanhempiensa kartanosta. Hän ei usein ajatellut kyseistä asiaa, ja siihen oli ilmiselvä syynsä. Hän oli ollut rakastunut Jeaniin jo siitä lähtien kun tämän naama puski finnejä ja tämän kieli oli solvauksissaan terävämpi kuin kenenkään muun naapuruston pojan. Armin oli aikuistuessaan usein miettinyt, että laskisiko hän sen epäonnekseen vai onnekseen että Jean tunsi hänestä samoin. Hän kutsui Arminia "suosikkiasiakkaakseen" ja nauraen selosti hänelle monet kerrat kuinka tämä sai ilmaiseksi sen mistä muut joutuivat maksamaan. Mutta he kummatkin tiesivät että se oli vain sanahelinää, sillä he olivat ystävykset, veljekset, rakastavaiset, kumppanit, mistä näkökulmasta sitä itse kukin halusi katsoa. Armin pyysi Jeanilta apua kun oli epävarma päätöksistä joita hän joutui tekemään perheensä yrityksessä, hän keskusteli tämän kanssa siitä miten Euroopan kuohunta vaikuttaisi hänen liiketoimiinsa. Ja epätoivon hetkinä hän antoi Jeanin kietoa kätensä ympärilleen ja ruumiinsa väristä tämän kosketuksen alla.

"Minä olen kirjoittanut testamentin valmiiksi. Sinä saat kaiken, vaikka rehellisesti sanottuna se kaikki ei ole mitenkään mainittavan paljon. Mutta muista antaa apupojalle hänen palkkionsa, hän on hoitanut hommansa hyvin. Mistä tulikin mieleeni, hänen pitäisi ilmestyä vielä illalla tuomaan teetä. Antoine ei varmaan päästä häntä sisään, no ei siinä mitään. Niin, ja osta rahoistani jotakin mukavaa sisarenpojalleni. Voit samalla viedä perheelleni tiedon, ettei heidän tarvitse enää teeskennellä minun olevan kuollut", Jean lörpötteli.

"Oletko nälkäinen? Toin hieman ruokaa", Armin kysyi ja ajatteli tavaroitaan jotka oli jättänyt Antoinelle oven ulkopuolelle. Jean huiskautti kättään.

"En syö enää mitään muuta kuin velliä kello kolmelta iltapäivällä. Ei parane tuhlata rahojaan ruokaan enää tässä vaiheessa."

"Onko sinulla käynyt paljon muita vieraita?" Armin uteli, hänen mieleensä ajelehtivat ne lukuisat juhlat joissa Jean oli pitänyt salonkia ja poltellut oopiumia kirjailijoiden, taiteilijoiden ja muiden rikkaiden tyhjäntoimittajien kanssa. Kai joku heistä oli muistanut häntä, jos hän kerta todella oli kuolemassa?

"Ha! Kysytkin! Eivät he enää tule luokseni kun olen yhtä kiinnostava kuin merimakkara. Tämä on se kohta jossa erotetaan todelliset ystävät näennäisistä. Minä olen aina tiennyt että minulla on sellaisia van yksi", Jean vastasi. Armin nielaisi. Joku voisi luulla, että vilkas puhe olisi merkki parantuneesta tilasta, mutta hän tiesi ettei asia suinkaan ollut näin. Lääkäri oli kertonut viestissään, että Jean käytöksessä olisi todennäköisesti muutoksia aivoihin levinneen syfiliksen takia. Se Jean, jonka hän muisti, ei puhuisi mitä sylki suuhun toi vaan asettelisi sanansa harkiten. Tai ehkä kyse ei ollutkaan sairaudesta sinänsä vaan siitä, että hän yritti rauhoittaa itseään näillä puheilla, valmistella mielensä loppua varten. Armin laski hansikkaalla peitetyn kätensä Jeanin oman päälle ja kysyi:

"Mutta miten olet voinut? Lääkäri oli hyvin vähäsanainen viestissään." Jean käänsi katseensa häneen hitaasti, hänen kasvonsa olivat lampun valossa synkät ja niiden piirteissä oli omituista raskautta.

"Kuukauden ajan näin harhoja, joissa enkeli puhui minulle ja sanoi että olen kuolematon ja että heräisin vielä terveenä ja voimakkaana. Toisen kuukauden ajan näin näkyjä joissa sama enkeli muistutti minua siitä, että kuolema tuijotti kasvoihini vääjäämättä ja veisi piakkoin minut helvettiin. Se lamautti minut lähes paikoilleen! Mutta kas, nyt kun ajattelen asiaa, eipä kuolema ole niin kamala kohtalo olekaan. Mieti niitä, jotka saavat tämän taudin seurauksena paiseita kasvoihinsa. Parempi kuolla nuorena ja kauniina, niin sanon minä!" Jeanin ääni kaikui huoneessa, josta melkein kaikki tavarat oli jo myyty. Hänen puheensa vaikeni äkisti, ja Armin puristi hänen kättään hieman lujempaa. Sanat olivat valetta, Jean pelkäsi, tietenkään hän ei halunnut lähteä vielä.

"Minä olen miettinyt... Tiedätkö, minä olen miettinyt, että mikä minun kohtaloni lieneekään kuoleman jälkeen. Äitini, se katkera vanha akka, hän aina sanoi minulle ettei iankaikkista elämää ole tehty minunlaisiani poikia varten", Armin kuuli Jeanin äänen sanovan. Se hämmensi häntä, sillä Jean ei ollut koskaan aiemmin puhunut aiheesta tai edes vaikuttanut ajattelevan tällaisia asioita.

"Hän lienee oikeassa, silloin kun minä olen ollut polvillani niin en totisesti ole tehnyt niin rukousta varten... Niinpä niin, jos synnit ovat yhtä pinttyneet kuin minulla niin lienee turha haaveilla taivaan iloista!" hän sanoi. Armin pudisteli päätään.

"Yritä nyt olla järkevä, Jean. Et sinä voi tietää mitä kuoleman jälkeen tapahtuu", hän sanoi, ja kohtasi taas Jeanin katseen jossa kiilteli jokin, ehkä se hulluus joka piti häntä yhä hengissä. Hän katseli Arminin kasvoja ja tämän hansikkaisiin verhottuja käsiä, tämän pyöreitä poskia ja kapeaa kaulaa, silmiä joihin oli syöpynyt järkytys.

"Sinun se on helppo puhua, olet synnitön ja puhdas kuin itse Neitsyt. Katso, jos koskisin sinua tällä saastaisella kädellä, ei sinun tarvitsisi pelätä tätä sairautta, sillä se on taivaan rangaistus meille alhaisille. Sinä olet ollut liian hyvä minulle, rakas Armin, kyllä minä tiedän että sydämessäni olet vihannut minun elinkeinoani ja minun pöyhkeyttäni. Mutta koska olet hyvä, olet pitänyt mustasukkaiset ajatuksesi itselläsi. Siksi minä kuolen ja sinä elät, jatkat elämääsi ja unohdat minut." Arminin silmien väri syveni hänen kuullessaan nämä sanat.

"Niinhän sinä sanoit minulle päivästä toiseen: jos olet viisas niin kavahdat minua. Mutta miksi rakkaudessa pitäisi olla viisas? Minä rakastan sinua enkä kadu päivääkään näistä vuosista. Kun olet mennyt niin muistelen sinua elämäni jokaisena päivänä. Kerro mitä voin tehdä hyväksesi, kiitoksena näistä vuosista." Armin tunsi sanojensa tarttuvan kitalakeen ja puuroutuvan, Jean tuijotti häntä kankeana ja eleettömänä kuin marmoripatsas. Armim halusi painaa päänsä rakastettunsa rinnalle ja itkeä kaiken sen vuosien tuskan pois, ja Jean silittäisi hänen hiuksiaan ja kuiskaisi lohduttavia sanojaan niin kuin aina ennenkin. Mutta pian sekin olisi mennyttä.

"Jos ostat minulle hautapaikan niin olen enemmän kuin tyytyväinen! Sinä ja se apupoika, Martinko hänen nimensä nyt oli, te voitte kyllä toimittaa minut hautaan, eiköhän rahasummalla saa jonkun minut siunaamaankin. Pitäkää huolta ettei joku saa ajatusta laittaa hautaushommaa perheeni vastuulle, he varmaan kärräävät minut katuojaan, eikä se olisi lainkaan mukavaa. Minä haluan hautuumaalle arkussa. Olen säästänyt vaatteet jotka haluan päälleni arkkuun", Jean jatkoi käytännön asioista puhumista, mutta Arminin oli vaikea keskittyä hänen sanoihinsa, hän ajatteli ainoastaan Jeania pyhäpuvussaan ja silmäluomet suljettuina arkussaan, valmiina lähtemään tuonpuoleiseen tai muuttumaan maaksi tai mitä lie.

"Mutta niin, eipä minun tekojani tekemättömäksi saa. Vai tiedätkö sinä, Armin, kun olet aina ollut meistä kahdesta fiksumpi, että miten saavuttaa iankaikkisuus?" hän kysyi sitten. Armin räpytteli silmiään. Hän ei tiennyt mitään iankaikkisuudesta, mitä keskusteltavaa siinä edes olisi? Asia näytti kuitenkin vaivaavan Jeania, joten hän vastasi:

"Lupaan miettiä asiaa, sinun tähtesi." Jeanin kasvoille syöpyi uneksuva ilme, he kummatkin vaikenivat, Armin siveli hänen kämmenensä selkää. Antoine koputti ja Armin kutsui Jeanin palveluspojan sisään tuomaan teetä. Mutta Jeanin voimat olivat huvenneet, hän jaksoi tuskin juoda muutamaa pisaraa enempää Arminin avustuksella. Hän makasi paikoillaan divaanilla ja hänen luomensa valuivat kiinni. Armin lähetti palveluspojan pois ja jäi itse Jeanin tykö, ajatellen tämän lähestyvää poismenoa ja sitä, mikä häntä odottaisi sen jälkeen, kun hän oli vetänyt viimeiset henkosensa tästä elämästä.

Jean heräsi auringonnousuun, joka tunki hänen silmäluomiensa väliin avattujen ikkunaverhojen luomasta aukosta. Hän näki Arminin, joka oli polvistunut divaanin vierelle ja laskenut kätensä ja päänsä hänen jalkopäähänsä, sulkenut silmänsä ja nähnyt sekavia ja katkonaisia unia.

"Armin! Luulin että olit jo jättänyt hyvästisi minulle", hän huudahti. Armin hätkähti hereille, katseli hetken ympärilleen ja loi sitten katseensa Jeaniin. Hän kuuli oitis kuinka tämän ääni oli muuttunut heikommaksi ja käheämmäksi.

"Kuinka voisin? Sinähän käskit minua keksimään itsellesi tien iankaikkisuuteen", hän vastasi. Jean kohotti päätään varovasti ja hän hymyili.

"Ja sinä todella näit sen vaivan että jäit? Voi sinua! Sinä olet ansainnut niin paljon enemmän kuin mitä minä olen koskaan sinulle antanut. On oikein että pääset vihdoin vapaaksi minun ikeestäni", hän sanoi ja yski. Armin tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuun. Hän olisi antanut mitä tahansa että olisi saanut pitää Jeanin luonaan tai edes saanut takuun siitä, että he kohtaisivat vielä jossain, ehkä sitten tämän elämän tuolla puolen.

"Jean, minä en tiedä mitään keinoa saavuttaa iankaikkinen elämä. Ainoa lohdutus, mitä voin sinulle tarjota, on todeta että ehkä iankaikkisuutta ei ole olemassakaan", hän sanoi lopulta. Jeanin sameat silmät kapenivat ja sitten hän alkoi nauraa, sairaalloista, käheää naurua joka päättyi jälleen yskään. Lopetettuaan hän hymyili Arminille ja sanoi:

"Minä olen pyytänyt sinulta jälleen kerran liikoja. Miksi minä murehtisin iankaikkisesta elämästä? Olen elänyt hyvän elämän, joten turha minun on toivoa enää mitään lisää. Minulla on ollut hän, joka rakastaa minua vilpittömästi, niin kuin minä myös rakastan häntä. Sain nähdä hänen kasvonsa ja kuulla hänen äänensä ennen kuolemaani, joten miksi pyytäisin mitään muuta?" Jean painoi päänsä huokaisten takaisin tyynyyn, hänen kasvonsa olivat jäykät ja kalpeat. Armin tunsi kuinka kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen vaikka hän yritti pitää ilmeensä tyynenä. Elämä ei jatkuisi koskaan enää samana sen jälkeen, kun hän olisi astunut ulos tästä huoneistosta.

"Minä jään sinun seuraksesi, kunnes ruumiisi on täysin eloton", hän mutisi kyynelten lomasta ja hivuttautui lähemmäs Jeanin kasvoja. Tämän silmät kuitenkin kovenivat.

"Ja katsoisit kun minä kuivun pois, avuttomana kuin pikkuvauva! Eihän sellainen ole minun arvolleni sopivaa. Haluaisin että muistaisit minut sellaisena kuin olin joskus, nuorena ja viriilinä rakastajanasi, sellaisena jota ei murhe ja sairaus vaivannut", hän vastasi. Arminin teki mieli kysyä että oliko maailmassa mitään, mikä ei muka olisi hänen arvolleen sopivaa, mutta nähtyään Jeanin ilmeen hän päätti suostua tämän pyyntöön. Jos Jean halusi kuolla yksin niin Armin soisi sen mahdollisuuden hänelle. Hän nousi ylös lähteäkseen ja kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinaa. Jeanin katse oli levollinen.

"Olethan onnellinen, minunkin puolestani", hän sanoi. Armin nyökkäsi, mutisi jäähyväissanansa nopeasti hengityksensä alta ja kiiruhti sitten ulos, kehottaen Antoinea seuraamaan häntä. Ulkona oli vihreää ja eloisaa, hänen lieväksi hämmästyksekseen mikään ei ollutkaan muuttunut. Hän muisteli Jeanin kasvoja, ei rujoina ja sairaina, vaan seitsemäntoistakesäisinä, täynnä uhmaa ja elämää. Hän muisteli tämän valkoista ihanaa hymyä, kuinka tämä oli joskus suonut sen Arminille heidän ollessaan kahden kesken, omistaen sen vain hänelle. Hän ajatteli tuota aikaa kun Jean oli käyttäytynyt kuin hänen elämänsä olisi ikuinen ja sitten taas Jeania jonka oli tavannut vasta äsken makaamassa divaanillaan, sitä joka ei huomenna ehkä enää liikuttaisikaan jäseniään. Nämä kaksi vaikuttivat aivan eri ihmisiltä, mutta niin kumpikin heistä lopulta haudattaisiin samaan paikkaan.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Kaija Koon biisi "Seuraavassa elämässä" on kuin tehty tän ficin kylkeen. En edes ollut kuullut koko kipaletta ennen kirjoittamista :D


End file.
